Liquid Duplication
In Caves of Qud, there are many quite valuable liquids which, for various reasons, the player may want to have more of but, due to the liquid’s rarity or its difficult of collection, is unable to obtain in the intended method. This page lists a few methods to duplicate preexisting drams of the desired liquid. * These info may still be WIP but feel free to add Sludge Duplication This will NOT work with Neutron Flux or Cloning Draught Author’s Note: This is still a bit of a work in progress, as I have not actually done this. It is all theoretical, and may not work in the actual game. You will need: * 500 drams of Primordial Soup * 1 dram of the desired liquid * Desalination Pellet(s) * Optional: The Domination Mutation (will allow a much, much safer method to be used) Steps: # Find an uninhabited, empty map tile with no liquids and, if you have Domination, a neutral creature within walking distance. The outskirts of the Salt Desert work nicely. # Pour your desired liquid onto the ground, and then pour 500 drams of Primordial Soup into the dram of liquid. It should become a 2-liquid Sludge. #* Alternatively, you can simply pour the desired liquid into the primordial soup river in Rainbow Wood, this method is simpler albeit more dangerous. # Quickly sprint away from the relatively slow sludge. If you have Domination, you may now run away, dominate the neutral creature, and use it for the next step. # Kite the sludge around, staying out of melee range so it will be forced to shoot its liquid at you. This can be quite dangerous if you are duplicating a liquid like Acid or Lava. Alternatively, one can stay back and send a (weak) sacrificial companion to fight the sludge. # Once you are satisfied with the amount of liquid created, kill the sludge. # Collect the produced liquid from the ground. # Apply Desalination Pellet(s) to the salty liquid. # Enjoy your extra liquid. Notes: This method will not work with Neutron Flux, because, while a Neutronic Sludge can be created, it A: The sludge spit ability will get replaced with suicide bombing, and B: will not leave any Neutron Flux for you to collect. Salt Purification NOTE: As of May 17, 2019, this method has been patched out of the game. This will NOT work with Neutron Flux You will need: * A container capable of holding the desired liquid * Volume of Liquid - 1 drams of Salt * One dram of your desired liquid * One Desalination Pellet Steps: # Pour your Salt into the mixing container # Pour 1 dram of the desired liquid into the mixing container. Select “No” when it asks if you would like to empty the container first. # Apply a desalination pellet to the mixture. # Enjoy your extra liquid. Notes: As stated above, this method will not work with Neutron Flux, as being mixed with anything causes Neutron Flux to explode. A fast enough player can theoretically duplicate Lava with this method, though doing so comes at high risk of destroying the mixing container and pouring Molten Salt all over ones self. Category:Guides Category:Liquids